Realilty
by WhoKilledCockRobin
Summary: When the ones we love are dead what do we have to lose?


As Artemis walked in the kitchen to a scene she wasn't expecting. He heart stopped beating and it was as if someone froze her to her spot. She heard Dick slowly walking his way over clueless to what he was going to see. There in the kitchen was Miss M and Wally.

Now that was not the part that was so bad to see but what position they were in. The same position Artemis only wished to be in with the green satin skinned Martian.

Wally was spooning M'gann almost like he was trying to mold into her. Mold with her just like she selfishly wanted. Miss M was smiling lightly her hands on top of his. Artemis quickly snatched Dick before he could even step into the damn kitchen. Confusion was evident in his masked eyes his heart pumped wildly not knowing what was happening. Question ran through his head. _"The hell..?"_ Her beating heart was going so fast she was sure it would explode by the content look that was evident in M'gann eyes. Her anger was now the only thing she felt. She was sick with Jealousy. It tainted her fiercely M'gann wanted to play like that she could get dirty too.

And even more so then her.

Artemis grabbed Dick by the collar and marched off to his room. Her anger not going so unnoticed by Dick who was pulled by his shirt. He let himself be dragged into his room hoping that she would calm down.

As soon as she opened the door she threw Dick. He stumbled lightly losing his balance only momentarily. She would apologize later but there was worked that needed to be done.

She slammed the door making sure everyone knew she was pissed.

A slam made its way through the mountain and it made Wally jump out of the hug he was giving his Martian friend. She made the whole world clearer. And Dick was his whole world and he doesn't care how cheesy that sounds. Slowly but surely he would make it up to his little bird.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_M'gann placed a comforting hand on Wally's cheek. She looked into his green innocent eyes. His emotions were so easy to read, and that would be a problem one day if he were to fall in the wrong hands. _

_Her heart swelled as she saw Cleary jealousy lurking in his bright orbs. She would squeal later she thought as she felt a bubbly feeling filling her form. His posture told her that he was obviously exhausted. _

_Wally looked into his friends eyes. It was almost like she was peering into his soul. Like it was bare for everyone to see it. He was feeling oddly vulnerable. Slowly he felt her push a feeling into him. It was hard to explain._

_There was sadness. A cloud it felt was suffocating him. Shoving its way down his throat spreading into his body. Making sure every cell was taken hostage the sadness was filled with hurt as if he was being abused. Like he was being raped and he could only witness it. He felt a sick perverse helplessness. He was there and he asked himself was he really. He was anger. It was as if he was too hot ant too angry, he felt like exploding. He wanted to hurt someone. He felt everything but sadness. There was no joy; there was nothing but a pit. A pit full of everyone's nightmare and he felt as if he was thrown into it. _

_When M'gann released the feeling away from Wally. He felt hollow. She waited patiently for him to catch his breath. _

_Wally's hand flew to his chest as he felt an empty feeling there. The sadness was much better than this feeling. He looked up at M'gann; she stood in front of him still cupping his cheek. Her eyes were closed, she was in deep concentration. _

_"M'gann! What was that? Why does it hurt so much?" Wally asked, confusion written all over his freckled face. M'gann slowly opened her amber eyes she looked directly at Wally. _

_"Wally...those feelings you felt, well first, did you like them?" Wally stared at her as if she were fucking insane. Those feelings were so horrible._

_"No" he licked his lips. He realized he must seem really anxious. "M'gann why was I feeling that? Were-Are these your feelings" He looked at M'gann worriedly. Hoping these weren't her feelings. Not sweet naive M'gann. _

_His heart sighed when she shook her head._

_"Wally look these feelings are R- Robins" She hesitated but she knew she made the right decision. Sometimes a relationship needs a woman's touch. She looked over to Wally. He looked as if he were hit with a ton of bricks. His mouth was left opened, his eyes bugged out, and he was so still he looked like a realistic statue._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**Sorry for the long ass wait I had a lot of shit going on. But yeah I'm going to try to write as much as possible so be on the lookout for my other fanfictions and what not…..**_

_**Sooo leave me a nice little reward of a review and make me feel all good, or a flame if you don't like me.**_

_**Why don't you like me? **_

_**Just Kidding! Today Is MUSIC BLASTING DAY!**_


End file.
